


The spider that bind us

by CelebrateTheFreedom



Series: Writing Prompts Challenge [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelebrateTheFreedom/pseuds/CelebrateTheFreedom
Summary: SOULMATE AU-You were nervous about getting your soulmate identifying mark. It turns out you didn't have to worry at all.





	The spider that bind us

I wasn’t supposed to be this anxious over this. I was having a full-blown mental breakdown because in half an hour I’d know something about my soulmate. The thing is: you never knew what it would be.

Some people had Words - the first words they would say to each other, some shared a mental link to their soulmate, some had a thread connecting them, some could feel everything their soulmate felt, some had Soul-marks - a mark in their bodies exactly the same in the exact same place, some even had the name of the other on their back, following the shape of their spine, clocks counting down to the exact moment they would meet was common, too.

Soulmates also didn’t have a big age gap between them, some people had months of difference, some had days, but the rule was clear: it never exceeded one year. 365 days.

I went through all the known signs of soulmate links in my mind. Knowing any of these could happen calmed my mind because it seemed at least I could brace myself for what would happen.

10 minutes. I was going to turn 16 and have something that connected me to my soulmate.

Sometimes I hated that soulmates existed, it was like you were bound to your fate, you couldn’t decide, you couldn’t be freed from them. I just hoped whoever was out there for me was good.

My phone chimed, indicating I received a message.

 _“Brace yourself, pretty girl. Almost midnight.”_ It read. I smiled. Peter sure knew how to get on my nerves.

_“Brace yourself, pretty boy, yours is a month away.”_

I got distracted, the clock turned and I didn’t even notice. Stripping to look for a piece of physical evidence I went to stand in front of the big mirror in my room.

There it was. A geometric spider, right in the middle of my boobs. I sucked in a breath. It was the evidence my heart belonged to someone else. A touchstone I never knew I’d like or cherish. The visual representation of our bond calmed my mind like nothing ever could. Shit, I was in deep and haven’t even met them.

 _“What is it?_ ” Peter’s message flashed on my phone.

_“Soul-mark”_

_“Can I see it?”_

_“Too personal, Mr. Parker”_

There was no way I would be sending pictures of my boobs to Peter Parker. It was bad enough I had to figure out how to get over my crush for him because now I had a soulmate to care about. My nudes were exclusive to the person who carried the exact same spider on their chest.

This line of thought had me frozen for a second. There was a person who carried the exact same spider in the exact same place swinging around in Queens. Could it be Spider-Man? My very own soulmate? Why would he carry his soul-mark so visible? Wasn’t it dangerous?

I groaned, it was too late and I was too emotionally exhausted to think about it right now. I went to bed and decided I had time to deal with this later.

Time seemed to fly by, sometimes I even forgot I had already gotten my soul-mark. And I was glad it wasn’t somewhere super visible, I could still wear tank tops, crop tops and even some kinds of swimsuits if they were the right shape.

I wasn’t the kind of person flaunting my soul-mark to everybody. If my assumption was right and Spider-Man was my soulmate, it could be potentially dangerous for people to know my Mark.

It was August 9th, 11:58 PM, and I was in my room wondering if Peter was as nervous as I had been waiting for my soul-mark. I decided to call him.

“Hey, Penis Parker.” I heard him groan.

“You know I hate it.” I chuckled.

“Gotta keep you on your toes, Pete.”

“You sure know how to do it.”

“How are you?” I asked softly.

“Excited,” I hummed and he sighed, "A little nervous, too.”

“It's okay to be nervous, you know that, right?”

Peter made a noncommittal sound.

“Peter,” I paused, “Would it help if I stayed on the line?”

“Yeah,” He breathed out.

“Okay, go on, check yourself out.”

I heard a breath being sucked in. And a small “Shit” being said.

“What is it?” I was curious to know as much as he had been with mine.

“Soul-mark,” He said reverently.

“Can I see it?”

“Too personal, Ms. (Y/L/N)” I chuckled, it was the exact same conversation we had through messages when it was my turn.

“Can you tell me if it’s cool?”

“It's ironically cool,” He said as if it was an inside joke I wasn’t allowed to know.

“That made me only even more curious.” He snorted.

“I'll show you mine if you show me yours.” I blushed hearing those words.

“Uh, it sounded much better in my head.” He said sounding embarrassed.

“You think I can’t handle a little innuendo, Penis Parker?” I totally couldn’t handle an innuendo coming from Peter. Peter who was my crush since 8th grade, Peter who now filled out his nerdy shirts so nicely, Peter who was so awkwardly sexy with zero effort.

I could almost hear him thinking, “I'm just kidding, I have to go, though. See you later?”

“Yeah, see you in a bit, pretty girl.” I blushed and ended the call, I knew Peter was just joking around, but it still got to me.

The next day at school everything was exactly like before. I think we put so much weight into turning 16 when it changes effectively nothing.  
Or at least that’s what I thought. Fate is something that should never, ever, be played with. Spider-Man saved me that same week from a car crash. Our chests were touching and both of us were breathing hard from the adrenaline.

I felt my chest burning, not from the adrenaline, though. I looked down at where our chests were touching and his spider insignia was pressing down exactly were my soul-mark was located.

“We need to talk.” He cursed lowly.

“Tonight?” He pleaded and I nodded, and he put me back on the ground.

It wasn’t until later that I realized that Spider-Man had never told me where to meet up. I frowned sitting on my bed that night, mad at myself for not having realized that earlier. That was when I heard a tap on my window. And he was there. Outside of the window of my bedroom. Fricking Spider-Man.

I opened the window to let him in. And three seconds later he was standing awkwardly in the middle of my room.

“So…” I started, now that he was here I didn’t really know how to start.

“Uh…” It seemed like he had no clue, too.

“I have a question,” I said tentatively.

“Ask away,” He said motioning with his hand for me to go on.

“Is your soul-mark the same as the spider in your chest?” I said everything fast, like ripping off a band-in. He seemed taken aback.

“Yeah, but how-” He let the question hang in the air as he came to the realization, the eyes on his suit going wide. I gave him a small smile.

He pressed the spider in the middle of his chest and his suit got loose and slipped from his shoulders. There it was. The exact same soul-mark I had. I was about to say something when he took off his mark as well. It was like my breath was punched out of me as I faced Peter Parker in front of me. My Peter. My best friend Peter.

“Peter,” I whispered, astonished.

“Hi,” he said waving at me, shy and standing half naked in my room.

I was in utter shock, that’s the only reason for my next move. I grabbed the hem of my shirt and took it off. As easy as it sounds. So it was Peter in his boxer and me in my pajama shorts and bra.  I really hoped my parents didn’t choose today to come barging in my room.

Peter walked to me slowly until we were facing each other, a foot away.

“May I?” He asked raising his hand before stopping himself.

I grabbed the hand that was still halfway lifted and let him touch my mark, my bra run right in the middle of it. The only way for him to see it completely would be to take it off and my cheeks burned at the realization. He didn’t ask me to, which I knew Peter never would. And I was glad my soulmate respected me so much. It dawned on me.

“You’re my soulmate, Pete,” I whispered. Peter looked up from where he was watching his own hand touch the soul mark.

“I am.” He smiled whispering right back at me. He pulled me close, “would it be okay if I kissed you right now?”

“More than,” I said leaning in.

Peter’s lips lowered to mine, and we kissed slowly and soft at first, getting to learn each other's movements, but then it wasn’t enough, Peter grabbed at my hips and I pushed at his shoulder to get impossibly closer and our kiss turned fast and wild. He licked into my mouth and my whole body melted into his. Our hands and lips never getting enough of each other.

As soon as we parted I rested my forehead to his shoulder, “I've wished for this for long” I confessed.

“Have you now?” He teased me lightly, his tone changing when he said the next sentence, “Me too, (Y/N). I wished you were my soulmate ever since I knew both of us had soul-marks.”

“I guess our wishes came true,” I said touching our foreheads and noses.

“I love you,” Peter said as if it was the most trivial thing in the world.

“I love you,” I said it back. I’ve known I loved Peter Parker for much longer than that I had this soul-mark to back me up.

**Author's Note:**

> It's also on tumblr if you want to check it out >>> http://dontmeanlove.tumblr.com/post/181994377164


End file.
